doctor_who_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Remira "Remy" Tenshin
Remira "Remy" Tenshin is a 23 year old human from Planet Earth. She is a science teacher at Coal Hill School and is a companion of Twelfth Doctor. Her role-player is Emilia Biography Remira Alyson Tenshin was born to a barmaid named Anna Tenshin and a famous buisnessman named Ryder Tenshin. She had two mischevious twin brothers named Aidan and Ashton who often teased her (in a good way). Because of her brothers, Remira was more of a tomboy then a girly girl. Remira had some friends growing up, and was a very kind girl. She competed for the top marks in the class with a boy named Harold Owens, but over the years, Harold developed a little crush on Remira and was jealous of her having the marks that she did. The two of them went out for two years in high school before a fateful day. The two of them were out for dinner when a strange alien that was silver and tall kidnapped Harold. Remira, known for her curiousity, followed the silver men to a strange warehouse near the south side of Dublin. They wanted Harold for some odd reason that she couldn't explan as a estrangled seventeen year old. But eventually, the silver men (who called themselves Cybermen) noticed Remira's presence in the warehouse. She fought her way through the Cybermen to reach Harold, but it was too late. Harold had been "upgraded" to look like one of the Cybermen themselves. Cyberman Harold, not knowing what he was doing, tried to kill Remira, but she somehow outran the laser beams to the roof where Cyberman Harold followed her. She had reached the roof when Harold shot a laser that nicked Remira's ear. She found a piece of scrap metal and attempted to take out the robot with it. It partially worked, but Robot Harold exploded and fell to the base of the warehouse. Remira crumpled and cried. She had saved herself, but Harold had been murdered in the incident. All Remira wanted back was Harold as smoke rose from the warehouse and an explosion had begun. Remira smelt the smoke and started to climb down the roof, but only made it halfway down before an explosion knocked her off the ladder and she landed on the ground. Remira was in a coma for two weeks after the incident, and only woke up after her two twin brothers had dumped cold water on her (much to their parent's dismay). Two weeks after she was discharged from the hospital, she had her eighteenth birthday and received an inheritance from her dead grandparents. She decided then that she was going to move to London and fulfill her dream of becoming a school-teacher. When Remira moved into the Powell Estate at eighteen and a half, she met Clara Oswald, a girl that lived a few apartements down from Remira. The two of them became good friends and eventually colleagues at Coal Hill School, where Remira taught science. TBC Apperance Remira is average height for her age, standing at 5'7. She has straight ginger hair with warm gray eyes. She is fairely pretty, but not overly glamorous. Personality Remira is extremely intelligent and uses her wits to solve problems and be sarcastic at times. She has a very good sense of humor and can make people laugh fairely easily. Remira is extremely kind and would help anyone who needs help solving a problem of any sort. She is very brave and a good fighter, as demonstrated when she fended herself off from Cybermen in Dublin. Allies *Oliver Roy (best friend and boyfriend) *Clara Oswald (good friend) *The Doctor (good friend) *Aidan Tenshin (older brother) *Ashton Tenshin (older brother) *Danny Pink Enemies *Cybermen Gallery Remira(young).jpg|Remira at Age 10 Remira(17).jpg|Remira at Age 17 Remira_and_Harold.jpg|Remira and Harold RemiraAidanAshton.jpg|Remira with her brothers RemiraAidanandAshton.jpg|Remira, Aidan and Ashton RemiraandOliver.jpg|Remira and Oliver Remira1.jpg Remira2.jpg Remira3.jpg Category:Female Category:Companions Category:Human Category:Coal Hill Teacher